Giros
by AyaMe mUraSaKi
Summary: Las decisiones que tomamos marcan el destino que nos espera, aunque sean tan simples como ser amable con un chico raro o escuchar la superficial charla de la chica que quiere jugarte una broma. Y es que no todo es lo que parece y esas pequeñas decisiones pueden darle un nuevo rumbo a la vida. Es un muy mal summary, pero denle una oportunidad


Se que supuestamente debería estar trabajando en los fics que tengo pendientes, pero la verdad es que no he tenido mucho tiempo porque mi trabajo me está consumiendo la vida, pero esto es algo que tenia escrito desde el año pasado solo que no lo había revisado. Hoy aproveché un ratito libre que encontré para corregirlo… La redacción es terrible porque es uno de los primeros que escribí, pero no quise cambiarle porque le tengo algo de cariño.

Realmente espero que les guste, y si no pues ni modo jiji.

Los veo en las notas finales.

* * *

Odio a las personas superficiales, y esta escuela está llena de ellas, casi todos lo son, en los pocos días que tengo asistiendo todos me han tratado como basura, supongo que ninguno de ellos se ha preguntado cuál es mi apellido, si supieran que soy un el segundo hijo heredero de la gran compañía Taisho seguro se tirarían a mis pies, jajaja... pero la mayoría lo ignora y estoy bien con eso.

Las clases son exactamente igual que todos los días, intentó pasar desapercibido, no tengo necesidad de llamar la atención, las clases terminaron y como siempre tomé buenos apuntes y presté mucha atención, los demás no dejaron de llamarme nerd y un gracioso puso un cojín ruidoso en mi silla cuando salí al baño, lo normal...

Pero lo que más ansiaba era el descanso de medio día, en este horrible lugar encontré mi propio paraíso, adoro sentarme bajo el árbol más grueso que está en una esquina, me gusta tomar pequeñas siestas bajo su sombra y también disfruto de leer un buen libro, es tranquilo aunque nunca falta el tonto que cree que es divertido vaciarme una soda en el cabello.

Sip, tengo una vida interesante.

Hay una chica en una de mis clases que me mira de vez en cuando, seguro le gusta burlarse de mí junto con sus amigas, es bastante bonita y es una lástima que sea tan superficial, pero es mejor que deje de pensar en tonterías, así que baje la mirada y continúe con la lectura d mi libro.

—Nee, Sango-cha, el chico nuevo es muy guapo ¿no crees?—

—Es un nerd Kagome-chan, hasta luce un poco bobo con ese cabello tan largo, y es de un color bastante extravagante—

—Pues yo creo que lo hace ver sexy—

—Seguro están hablando de mí ¿verdad chicas?—

—En tus sueño Miroku—

—Bueno Sanguito, estoy seguro de que mi varonil cuerpo es el dueño de tus sueños, pero no era eso a lo que me refería—

— ¡Miroku! — rugió la castaña dispuesta a propinarle una buena golpiza, pero antes de que la sangre corriera la azabache los interrumpió

—No comiencen chicos, además estábamos hablando del chico nuevo, no de sus problemas de pareja— reclamó rodando los ojos

— ¡No somos pareja! — gritaron algo sonrojados

—Ese no es el punto chicos, les digo que debemos hacer algo con el nuevo, saben que no me agrada que traten mal a la gente solo por ser un poco diferente—

—Tienes razón Kagome, me parece correcto que entablemos una conversación con él, sin embargo a Sanguito y a mí nos está esperando Shippo, prometimos pasar la hora del almuerzo con el... pero sería buena idea que fueras, tal vez resulte ser agradable_

La azabache asintió y fue en dirección al chico peli plata

Escuche a dos chicos gritar y dirijo mi mirada a ellos, ya los había visto antes, eran dos novios que aun negaban lo que sentían, patético... junto a ellos estaba esa hermosa chica de cabello azabache y hermosos ojos café, la vi discutir con ellos y luego hizo algunos pucheros que me parecieron adorables, parece que después de unos segundos se pusieron de acuerdo, los chicos se marcharon y ella se dirigía a mí, entonces algo hizo clic en mi mente, querían jugarme una broma y a ella le había tocado la mala suerte de acercarse a mí.

—Hola, ¿puedo sentarme contigo?— preguntó de manera dulce y amigable

—Como quieras— por kami-sama, su voz era tan sexy!, pero dejando eso de lado, le había hablado de una forma bastante seca y hasta con desdén, decidió pasarlo por alto

—Mi nombre es Kagome ¿y el tuyo?—

—Inuyasha— respondió bajito

— ¿Cómo dijiste? No te escuche—

—Soy Inuyasha—

Esta vez lo dijo lo suficientemente alto como para que lo escuchara

—Es poco común *rio bajito* pero muy lindo—

A simple vista la chica parecía bastante superficial, e incluso que se burlaba de su nombre, pero ahora que la escuchaba ya no parecía tan hueca, y en vez de burlarse le dijo que tenía un nombre lindo... entonces se dio una bofetada mental y se recordó a sí mismo que solo se trataba de una broma

—Veo que te gusta leer, a mí también, me encantan las novelas arlequín y las buenas historias sobrenaturales y de suspenso ¿cuál es tu género favorito?—

Estaba a punto de responder cuando escucho a algún idiota vociferando en dirección a ellos

—Kagome… Kagome, ¿qué rayos estás haciendo sentada con el nuevo? Y tu idiota ¿cómo te atreves a dirigirle la palabra?—

Nuevamente, antes de que pudiera decir algo, alguien más se le adelantó

—No tienes derecho de meterte en mis asuntos Koga, vete por favor—

Lo dijo de manera pausada y con voz calma, sin siquiera levantarse de su lugar, pero su mirada era como dos puñales clavandose en su el pecho, el oji azul trago duro, pero aun así continuó con su discurso

—Eres mi novia Kag, y como tal no me gusta que te juntes con basura como este—

Señaló con desdén al peli plata y él se rio con amargura para sus adentros, lo estaba insultando el chico más popular de la escuela, ya podía escuchar las burlas por intentar seducir a la joven, aunque debía admitirlo, era una buena broma. Un movimiento a su lado lo saco de sus pensamientos, la joven se levantó y pudo percibir que su aura se había vuelto negra, estaba realmente enfadada

—Koga— dijo con voz de ultratumba **—** **¡** **YO NO SOY NADA TUYO! —** Jamás podría salir con alguien tan hueco y superficial como tú, eres alguien despreciable que molesta los demás por ser diferentes y odio eso de ti—

Para este punto ya se había formado una gran multitud que observaba atenta como el chico de ojos azules era humillado por la jovencita.

El albino no podía estar más asombrado, sus suposiciones estaban totalmente erradas, ella era una chica muy inteligente y nada hueca, creyó que el chico popular y su novia lo iban a humillar... y resulta que el tal Koga era quien estaba siendo humillado frente a media escuela

—Vamos Kag, no digas tonterías *pronuncio algo nervioso* yo s-sé que me quieres, no te hagas del rogar—

Fuego saltaba de los ojos marrones ante las palabras de ese tonto, esta vez no planeaba contenerse

—Koga-san se está metiendo en un gran lío— pronunció alguien cerca de su oído

—Por cierto, soy Miroku, amigo de Kagome, y por experiencia puedo decirte que cuando esa chica se enoja es bastante peligrosa, la última vez que la hice enfadar termine con una costilla rota— añadió poniendo cara de horror, y a Inuyasha le escurrió una gotita por la nuca

—P-pero no te preocupes— dijo algo nervioso —En realidad Kag es muy dulce, y el único que la enfada a este punto es el tonto aquel, para colmo no es la primera vez que ella lo rechaza y no creo que esta vez se quede quieta, ella es la capitana del equipo de judo ¿sabías?—

Así que además de todo era una chica que sabía defenderse, ella de verdad comenzaba a agradarle un montón

— ¡YA DÉJAME EN PAZ DE UNA VEZ, MALDITO PREPOTENTE! ¡ENTIENDE QUE NO QUIERO NADA CONTIGO!—

—Por favor preciosa, te pones así solo por el nerd de quinta y...—

Lo siguiente que sintió fue un ardor en la mejilla y su cara girar a la derecha

—Para ya de insultar a las personas, solo demuestras tu propia estupidez— pronunció con asco, acto seguido tomo al nuevo de la mano y se marchó del lugar a toda prisa con él a rastras, dejando perplejo al muchacho, Miroku y Sango los seguían de cerca, se detuvieron cerca de los salones

— ¡Wow! Es increíble que por fin le hayas dado su merecido a ese idiota... *observa atentamente a Inuyasha que ni siquiera estaba cansado por la carrera* aunque ¿Por qué trajiste al nuevo con nosotros? ¿Y por qué aún no sueltas su mano?—

El rostro de ambos se puso de mil colores ya que ninguno se soltaba... entonces la azabache se percató de la forma en la que lo había llamado

— ¿Que es esa manera de llamar a las personas Sango? Su nombre es Inuyasha no "el nuevo"— dijo con reproche a su castaña amiga, haciendo un graciosos puchero que la hacía lucir infantil

—Tranquilízate Kagome, es solo que no sabía su nombre—

Estaba a punto de replicarle pero el timbre sonó interrumpiendo la batalla campal que se avecinaba

—Bueno señores, Sango y yo tenemos que irnos a clase— y se fue junto con su no-novia dejándolos solos...

Entonces ella se sintió un poco culpable, había metido al pobre en el medio de un asunto que no era suyo, así que decidió que lo más adecuado era disculparse

—Ne Inuyasha... lamentó que terminaras metido en todo esto, solo intentaba ser un poco amable—

Estaba a punto de responderle cuando, de nuevo, alguien lo interrumpió

—Oye Kagome necesitamos hablar—

Y otra vez su semblante se tornó peligroso, como el de una majestuosa pantera que está al acecho

—Pensé que ya te había dejado bastante claro que no quiero hablar de nada contigo, y menos con alguno de tus seguidores— dijo refiriéndose a los tres chicos que lo acompañaban.

Dos eran algo enclenques pero el tercero se veía fuerte, de una larga cabellera negra tejida en una trenza que descansaba el su hombro izquierdo, piel morena y unos amenazantes ojos azules

—Pero que hembra tan insolente eres, hace falta que alguien te dé una buena lección— pronunció con furia, Koga quiso detenerlo pero este le ordenó a los otros dos que lo sujetarán, al inicio se negaron, bien sabían que a Bankotsu no le afectaba en lo más mínimo golpear a una mujer, pero después de una fuerte amenaza no les quedó más opción

— ¡Bankotsu maldito!, ¿qué planeas hacer? ¡Estás loco!— gritaba el chico intentando desesperadamente soltarse del agarre de Ginta y Hakaku

— **¡Cállate!** , un hombre no puede quedarse quieto ante tal insulto... y como no planeas hacer nada, lo haré yo— pronunció con rabia

Se abalanzó hacia ella, lanzó el puño directo a su rostro, pero en un ágil movimiento lo esquivo y le asestó una fuerte patada en el estómago sacándole el aire... Antes de que pudiera reponerse se aprovechó de su tamaño y le puso las piernas en el cuello utilizando su propio peso para hacerlo caer

— ¿Alguien más tiene algo que decir?— preguntó con voz peligrosa y ojos asesinos, los dos enclenques soltaron un grito reprimido al verla y se llevarán al tal Bankotsu que estaba medio inconsciente... Pero Koga no se fue

— ¿De verdad me desprecias tanto Kag?— la voz triste y dolida del muchacho hizo que se le oprimiera el corazón

—No es "desprecio", es solo que me molesta tu forma de ser, jamás me ha gustado que etiqueten a las personas y a ti te gusta hacerlo, somos muy diferentes y no me gusta que te auto proclames mi novio, yo no le pertenezco a nadie—

Era cierto que el muchacho no le agradaba, pero tampoco le tenía odio, además ella era de buen corazón así que no quería verlo sufrir

—Te pido solo una oportunidad—

—Por favor, entiende que no— dijo con suplica, esperando que esta vez Koga lo comprendiera y dejará de insistir, pero lo que sucedió no se lo espera, antes sus palabras el muchacho exploto

— ¡Es una estupidez!, solo lo haces por el tonto con cabello de anciana, si tanto lo proteges...— lo dudo un poco antes de continuar —Bésalo también, al fin y al cabo te encanta estar con él— exclamó con sorna, sin saber que acaba de provocarla, porqué Kagome Higurashi era una mujer que nunca rechazaba un desafío

Y para sorpresa de Inuyasha, comezón a caminar hacia el con la ligereza propia de un gato, le echó una mirada desafiante al de ojos azules y luego una de cariño a Inuyasha, se paró de puntitas lo tomo de la camisa para jalarlo hacia ella, pues le sacaba como una cabeza, y le plantó un dulce beso en los labios, primero no respondió aún estaba sorprendido por la golpiza que le propinó a Bankotsu y ahora lo estaba besando, decir que estaba sorprendido era poco, pero el beso termino y el rostro de ella estaba rojo hasta las orejas, lo miro con un deje de vergüenza y luego giro el rostro hacia Koga disimulando perfectamente bien su sonrojo

—¿Se te ofrece algo más?— Preguntó desafiante

No respondió, simplemente se marchó rendido dejándolos solos, y con él lejos, y habiendo superado su furia, recapacito en todo lo que había hecho desde que conoció a Inuyasha, conclusión: un montón de locuras.

—Inuyasha yo...— pero la disculpa que tenía planeada murió en sus labios al sentir como el moreno la rodeaba por la cintura y la callaba con un beso

—Creo que ya nos perdimos la primera clase— dijo con voz ronca y de una manera que a ella le pareció muy provocativa

—Vamos a la cafetería que está a la vuelta, y esta vez no voy a permitir que nadie me interrumpa, ya ha sido suficiente por un día— y fue él quien no le dio tiempo para responder llevándosela al café sin soltarla de la cintura...

Ahora no pensaba en lo horrible que era esa escuela, o en lo superficiales que eran las personas, todo lo que ahora importaba era la hermosa chica de ojos marrón que iba a su lado y sabía que con ella las cosas iban a estar bien… tenían que estarlo.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Un hombre de edad avanzada estaba sentado en el patio trasero de su hogar viendo el atardecer, las arrugas que enmarcaban su rostro eran testigos mudos de la experiencia acumulada, sus ojos seguían tan dorados como cuando era joven y estos habían presenciado tres generaciones de su familia, su largo cabello estaba en su espalda y seguía siendo de un bello color plateado, este hombre estaba inmerso en sus pensamientos y no escucho a la mujer que se acercaba

— ¿Qué haces aquí afuera cariño? comienza a hacer frío— su voz era tan dulce como siempre mientras rodeaba su cuello por atrás, el unió sus manos con las de ella y recargo la cabeza en uno de sus brazos

—Solo pensaba, como la vida puede dar giros de la forma menos esperada. Pero las cosas buenas siempre suceden así, ¿verdad?—

—Claro, las sorpresas no avisan—

—Vamos a entrar linda, sino, las rodillas comenzarán a dolernos— añadió con una alegre risa

Antes de entrar al hogar que habían compartido por tantos años, le dedico una mirada a su esposa pensando en todo lo que habían vivido juntos

—Te amo Kagome—

—Te amo Inuyasha... Hablar con el nuevo fue la mejor decisión que he tomado en la vida—

Y se dieron un cálido beso como los que siempre compartían desde ese día en el instituto.

* * *

Tan tan. Como dije, la historia es vieja y muy mal narrada, redactada, escrita, etc. Hay muchísimos errores de todo tipo en ella, pero les agradezco a los que se tomaron la molestia de leer hasta el final de esta horrible cosa.

Las bellisimas personas que esperan actualizaciones de mis otros fics les pido un poco de paciencia, estoy haciendo mi mayor esfuerzo al trabajar en ellos pero no tengo mucho tiempo últimamente.

Les agradecería mucho que se tomaran solo unos cuantos minutos para dejarme un review, eso me ayudara a saber…

Nel, solo me hace brincar de la emoción cuando me llegan xD

Nos veremos en otro fic amados lectores… les mando fuertes abrazos y un pato ¡Aye!


End file.
